A Lestrange's unwilling life
by ImBritishNotPosh
Summary: A Lestrange's life has been chosen for her. But when she has to spend a week at Grimmauld how will her view's change. Will Calista be able to cope with falling in love, meeting family and not to mention having to be a death eater.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The boy who lived. When people think of him they think he's our savior, the chosen one, the only person who will be able to kill the dark lord.

I don't.

They think of the time when he 'killed' the Dark Lord, when he was just a baby.

I don't.

They think of his first year and what happened. When he stopped the dark lord from getting the philosopher's stone; with the help of his friends.

I don't.

They think of his second year too. Where he saved Ron's sister Ginny from dying at the hands of a young Tom Riddle. Not to mention killing a huge basilisk and stopping it from petrifying muggles.

I don't.

For his third year they think of the dementor's and how they affected him. They also think of Sirius Black wanting him dead.

I don't.

Fourth year they think of him in the goblet of fire, how did he get his name in? Why is he allowed to compete? and so on. They then think of his 'supposed' meeting with the Dark Lord, when said lord killed Cedric Diggory and also came back.

I don't.

But now its fifth year and I'm sure that there will be another ridiculous thing that happen's to him, (No matter how much I know it's true) which I also won't think about that way.

Let me introduce myself, Im Calista Lestrange - daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.


	2. Off to Grimmauld

**If I owned Harry Potter id be rich and famous... which im not, so no I dont own Harry Potter. **

**...**

"Calista you are to go to Grimmauld Place for the week, read books on dark magic and _learn _the spells," My mother snapped. "Do that before our lord gets here: we need you to be prepared."

"Prepared for what mother?"

She tutted "Receiving the dark mark you stupid girl. You honestly didn't expect you'd never get it did you? Of course you would get it, you're a Lestrange... you have Black blood." She added glaring at me, one eye twitching.

"W-w-what?" I asked in shock, I knew I would have to get the dark mark one day but now; im still in school for god sake.

"Weren't you listening Calista, do I really have to make you."

"No mother." I replied quickly, I normally would have said something particularly nasty back, but come on, it's Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Good, now as i said before you will go to Grimmauld and learn spell's in dark arts... not that you didn't already know them of course," She said quirking an eyebrow "You will learn them there because they have more... dangerous book's then we do. I also know that _Sirius_," She said that name with disgust, as if it could bring her, her downfall. "Is staying there. Kreacher told me he also has mudblood lovers and blood traitors coming in daily, so I suggest you stay as far away as possible. If however you feel a... _itch_ to tell somebody about our lord's plans," She turned around glaring at me murderously, before saying slowly. "You will be punished!"

"Why would I say anything?" I asked, confused. I was always quite loyal to the dark side (even if I didn't want to be a death eater) I am a Slytherin and close with Draco after all.

She bent down in front of where I was sat staring into my eyes. "Because I know you, and you act more like my traitor cousin every day." She finished silkily and left the room leaving me frowning after her.

My mother - and I use that word lightly - has been going on all summer about me being a death eater. Whenever I told her I don't want to be one she would crucio me, the longest has been 1 and a half hours, Cissy said she was surprised I hadn't gone mental. Though that was probably what my mother wanted. Now she was sending me to the Black house for a week before the dark lord comes, im supposed to read and learn spell's on the darks arts so im prepared for my 'initiation'.

I'll be leaving for Grimmauld tomorrow at mid-day, Sirius doesn't know I'm coming- come to think of it though; I've never even met him.

**...**

Dinner at Malfoy manor wasn't something to be desired. Infact mostly it was just awkward (for me anyway), me, my mother and my father was staying at the Malfoy's since the Lestrange Manor was being guarded. In case you don't know why, it's because they escaped from Azkaban. Anyway as I was saying, dinner in the manor was usually full of death eaters. Apart from today - don't ask why.

"No need to worry Draco, you'll be getting your mark soon." Mother cooed to Draco, who smirked but I knew it wasn't real, neither was his fathers but we'll get into that another time.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, everyone's eyes flickered towards me. "You'll be getting it soon drake, and then you can murder and torture how many people you want. Oh the joy."

"Calista." My father said warningly, didn't he realise he lost the right to act like that when he raped me. Yep that's right my own father raped me, while abuse is common in pure-blood families, raping is very rarely used as punishment.

"Father." I replied in the same tone, he glared at me but went back to his dinner. An awkward silence issued for a few minutes before Narcissa, who acted more like a mother than my own ever did, spoke up.

"Draco, Calista, don't go getting into much trouble this year. The new defense against the dark arts teachers uses torture as punishment."

Draco shrugged, turning back to his dinner while I said "can't promise anything." which was met with a disapproving glance from my mother.

"You'll do well to remember Calista; you are going to be a death eater in a week. Learn how to follow orders." Mother said

"Yes mother, but that's in a week, this is now. I'm sure I should be allowed to act like myself till then, don't you?"

"Now, now don't fight. We can't have you going to that house nearing death, can we?" Lucius cut in before my mother could reply.

"_Right_, I'll be going to bed now, I seem to have lost my appetite. Thank you mother, for making me do that." I finished, not wanting to deal with my mother anymore. I walked out of the grand dining room head held high and smirking, which fell when I thought about the next day.

Even though I've never met Sirius Black, I've been told a lot about him. All bad things… well bad if all you care about it blood purity, which I don't. I happen to respect him, he ran away from home because he didn't want to be like them, if only I could be like that.

…

"Missy Calista, missy Calista wakes up."

I groaned, opening one eye. Abra, my house elf, stood in front of me frantically trying to wake me up.

"Bloody hell, im up," I said getting out from under the warm covers. "What time is it?"

"Half past eleven missy, Abra has been trying to wake you."

"What." I nearly shouted, I've got half an hour to get showered, dressed, case packed, eat and get to the flew network. I groaned once again, asking Abra can she pack my case.

"Of course missy, I'll do that now."

I quickly got showered and dressed before using my wand to dry my hair, which fell into its crazy curls and putting on some makeup. I then ran downstairs and deciding I've no time for breakfast, went straight into the foyer to floo.

Standing in the foyer was the Malfoy's, mother and father wasn't there, to no-one's surprise.

Narcissa spotted me first and came over to hug me. Whispering behave in my ear.

Lucius was next nodding at me; he never was capable of showing emotions.

Draco hugged me quickly and nodded his goodbye, going back to stand next to his mother.

"Well erm… see you in a week," I walked over to the fireplace grabbing the floo powder. "Bye." I finished throwing the powder in shouting `12 Grimmauld Place' my case tight in my hand.

…

When I landed in Grimmauld place, (well more like falling) I looked around the room, everything was decaying and full of dust. There were also no bright colours. I looked up when I heard the door slam open; standing there was none other than Sirius Black, professor Lupin and a pink haired woman.

"Miss Lestrange?" Lupin asked, lowering his wand the other two didn't though.

"Yeah, a'right." I replied.

"What are you doing here?"

Pointing a look in Sirius's direction I said "I have to stay for the week, and since none of you are supposed to be here… you'se can't kick me out."

"Who are you, and why can't we kick you out?"

"Well _Sirius_, you can't kick me out because you're supposed to be in Azkaban, and they being in here is trespassing. I'm Calista Lestrange, you second cousin, and my mother is Bellatrix."

"Bellatrix had a daughter?" The pink woman asked

"Yeah, me obviously. I look exactly like her; apart from I'm not crazy."

"You're not staying here!" Sirius growled out.

"You can't stop me." I said simply, plopping down on the couch and smirking.

…

**Well this is the first proper chapter, tell me what you think.**

**I know the chapter is short, but when they are short I can get the chapter done faster.**

**Ask me questions and I'll answer them.**

**Tell me idea's and I'll probably do them at some point.**


	3. Secrets out, sorta

**Thank you to everybody who read the last chapter.**

**Any Grammar/Spelling errors: Sorry I do use checks but they don't end up changing/correcting punctuation.**

**Chuu112 : I haven't made her tell her mum, no, because she's Bellatrix, she doesn't care about who she kill's or why. She's in Slytherin to, so that is a factor; most slytherin's arent brave.**

**From now on ask me any questions by Reviewing or PM'ing and I'll answer them on here and probably message you too.**

**Also if you have any idea's ECT then PM or Review.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter**

**...0.0**

When I came here I suppose I expected shouting, insults or even actual conversation. What I didn't expect was to be completely ignored. I mean, bloody hell, I'm in his mothers house and we met each other for the first time.

You probably know who I'm talking about; Sirius Black.

I get that I look a lot like my mother who tortured him when he got put in Gryffindor, but who says I'm anything like her. I'm not, but he hasn't even given me a chance to prove that.

It's not all bad though, Remus and the pink haired woman (who i learned was name Nymphadora Tonks, but she hates that name, so just call her Tonks. Although I don't understand how she likes that name any better) have been kind they have told me about their life's, and I learnt Tonks is my cousin.

Their both really nice and I don't know why they like Sirius, when I asked they both laughed and said 'he's not usually like this', yeah as if.

I've only been here two days but I've already learnt a lot of spells. I haven't told anyone why I have to learn these spells, not what spells I'm learning but they know they shouldnt get involved. Some spells I have learnt are:

_**ignis intra corpus: Which basically means, inside body fire. It makes you feel un-imaginable pain inside you body, like fire.**_

_**ictus terra: Which means, Blow Earth. It makes the ground somebody's standing on, or a wall next to them blow up so the person gets crushed.**_

_**caecus: Which means , Blind. It makes a person temporarily blind so you can do whatever.**_

_**Gloria mortem dolens: This means Slow, Painful, Death. Which does as the label says.**_

They are only a few I learnt, I can't imagine ever using any one of these unless forced. Which may be what'll happen, if i grow some ball's and stand up to my mother,and I don't see that happening.

The library here is huge! I bet anything Granger would be right at home... if there wasn't dark arts books anyway. It's one of the biggest library's I've ever seen, and I go to Hogwarts, and have lived in Malfoy Manor my whole life (as long as I can remember anyway).

Did I tell you that? No

Well I have, when my mother and father got taken into Azkaban for torturing the Longbottom's I got sent here. Narcissa and Lucius are my god-parents as well as my aunt and uncle, so they took me in without a fight. Growing up I had a luxurious life and Narcissa and Lucius treated me as their own child. I was always quite close to Draco as we were the only ones who didn't follow each other around, like the rest of the pure blood children did. When we got to Hogwarts me and Draco became the ring leaders of Slytherin, otherwise know and the prince and princess of Slytherin. I normally tried to tame his tormenting of Potter and posse, but eventually (after Potter started to grate on my nerves with his, 'im the only person in this school who has a bad life so don't say you do' attitude) I got into it and made an enemy out of the trio. So now me and Draco take every opportunity the ridicule them.

A few hours later, after looking up how to reverse spell's, I made my way to the kitchen since I haven't eaten yet today. When I walked in I saw Sirius already sitting there, a cup of tea in his hands.

I ignored him and went to make my own cup of milky tea, while the teabag was brewing I made some beans on toast.

I sat down as far away as a I could from Sirius and quietly eat my toast.

"What exactly are you doing here?" I looked up to find Sirius's eyes staring at me in mild curiosity.

"I have to read some things; I wont be able to find them at Malfoy Manor."

"What sort of things?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Things that don't concern you." I replied, rolling my eyes when he chuckled.

"You're in my house, course it concerns me."

"Your house? Last I remembered it was your mothers, she also disowned you after you ran away. So the house couldn't have been passed on to you, she practically hated you."

"I don't think it was practically, more... definitely," He smirked at me, eyes questioning. "And no it hasn't been passed onto me-"

I went to cut him off but he put up his hands.

"But it doesn't mean it's not mine."

"Yes it does." I said snobbishly, it is true the house isn't his and he shouldnt be questioning me when he, himself shouldn't be here.

"Fine it does, but I was here first so..."

"How childish, you'd think Black that you would have at least grown up a smidge," I held my fingers in a small gesture. "In Azkaban, don't dementor's suck the happiness out of you. Though i can guess they have done that a lot."

Smirking again he replied. "Dementor sucked hardly anything out of me."

I burrowed my eyebrows confused, eyes narrowed. "What? Course they did, nobody can stop the dementors unless you a-"

He grinned in response.

"You're an animagus?"

"Yep," He answered, leaning back in his chair. "Now tell me the real reason your here."

"I told you I have to read things."

"Yes but on what."

I sighed shaking my head in a no gesture.

"C'mon, I told you something illegal, people can get put in Azkaban for being unregistered animagus's."

"Really well so can I."

"I know that, if it wasnt illegal you could have just told me."

"Fuck you Black."

"Well that's just wrong, it's technically incest and im old enough to be your dad."

"Eurgh, not in that way." I scrunched my face up in a disgusted manner and leant back in my chair.

"Then just tell me."

"No."

"Why not." I could tell he was growing aggravated; he was near enough shouting by now. Thank god nobody was here.

"Why should I."

"Why shouldnt you."

"Because your you." I shouted standing up, now angry

"Whats that s'posed mean."

"Ha, Are you joking? Your Harry Potters God Father, a member of the order of the phoenix, buddy, buddy with Dumbledore and the Weasley. Your Potters GodFather, you would tell him everything I tell you and you wouldn't care that it'd ruin my life. I tell you one thing and I'll be killed. I tell you one thing about doing something I don't 'wanna do and I'll be killed. You should know whats its like an all, your family's one of the worst out there, you only got away with leaving 'cause you mother and father weren't death eaters. Mine are and I'll be killed." I trailed of, tears in my eyes, knowing I'd just basically given my secret away. I sat back down in my seat and slumped over, silent sobs rocking my body. I could faintly feel a hand on my back, circling around in soothing motions.

"Are they making you be a death eater?" The unusually quiet voice of Sirius asked, I nodded faintly and heard his sharp intake of breath. "And you dont want to be a death eater?" I shook my head then and wiped my eyes. "When are they giving you the dark mark?"

"In a week." I answered, taking slow breaths.

"Well, I'll get Dumbledore and tell him you need protection and the-"

"No, no don't get Dumbledore. It'll cause me more trouble." I said without thinking

"...More trouble?"

"Flamin' Hell," I muttered under my breath. "Never mind, just... forget I said that." I finished out loud, getting up and quickly escaping the room. Leaving a very confused and unbeknownst to me worried Sirius.

Ok so maybe I haven't been completely honest to you, I do have another secret, its my most darkest secret I have. The thing is the Dark Lord doesn't just want me to be a death eater, he also wants me to carry a child, an heir.

His Heir.

**...**

**Ok so hope you liked that chapter, I know its gone a bit fast (with her already telling Sirius) but she's only there for a week before she leaves and I want to get her secrets out by then. I also want her and Sirius to become close and the Weasley, Hermione and Harry come.**

**Review- **


End file.
